Harry Potter and the Battle at Dawn
by loveseverussnape
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin, a different father, and an evil wizard hunting him. His life is less than perfect as he struggles to find his true family.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.**

**I do not support child abuse, but there will be some mild abuse in the beginning of this story.**

**Prologue**

"No Albus," roared Snape, "they are my children and they will be living with me."

"Severus you know that if Voldemort finds out you would all be in grave peril," spoke Albus calmly.

"He's right Severus," said James and Lily in unison.

"But-"

"James is willing to act as a father and marry Lily to protect them," explained Albus, "this plan will keep everyone safe."

Severus looked as if he was about to argue back, but Lily intervened,

"Please Severus, think about it" pleaded Lily while placing a loving hand on his arm. She knew he would eventually concede for he would do anything for her, his love.

Albus smiled. "Now that that's all settled we have much to discuss, James you will marry Lily and be named the twins' father when they are born and Severus, you will be the godfather. Lily who would you like to be the godmother?"

"Well…I had originally thought Molly Weasley, but she has enough children to worry about, so how about…Alice Longbottom," reasoned Lily.

"Very well," said Dumbledore "this has been a productive and tiring night and I am sure we could all do with a good night's sleep. Come Severus."

The two men walked towards the door. As Severus reached for the handle he heard James say something.

"Severus, I will do anything to protect them."

Severus sighed sadly and said, "I know," and walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: First ****fic**** please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome. ****Will try to update soon.**** Please pre****ss that pretty little purple button at the bottom of the page and make an author happy.**


	2. A Day in the Life of the Dursley's

**A/N: **Just so that nobody is confused, eight years have passed, and in that time Harry and Ebony Potter have been born, and James and Lily killed. After they were killed, Albus Dumbledore took the twins and brought them to their aunt and uncle's house. He knew that they would be unwanted, but believed that they would be safer there. Severus Snape was heartbroken to hear that Lily had been killed and of course wanted to take in his children, but Albus obliviated him, so that he would have no recollection of having any kids. Dumbledore thought that this would be for the best. Little did he know the situation that nine year olds Harry and Ebony found themselves in at the Dursley's.

**Chapter 1: A Day in the Life of the ****Dursley's**

"Ugh, where are those filthy creatures?" snarled Petunia

She walked out of the kitchen and into the hall and banged on the door leading to the closet under the stairs.

"Get up, you two have loads of chores to finish before Vernon gets home."

From inside the cupboard you could audibly hear two identical groans coming from Harry and Ebony Potter's mouths as they awoke from their cramped sleeping positions.

They really hated waking up, because there was always a new huge list of chores for them to finish before their uncle got home. This list was almost always impossible to complete, because that gave Uncle Vernon an excuse to punish them.

"Well," said Ebony "better get started."

They stepped out and looked at the list.

_**Harry and Ebony's list of chores**_

_Make breakfast_

_Clean dishes_

_Pick weeds_

_Mow lawn_

_Do laundry_

_Clean gutters_

_Clean chimney_

_Mop and vacuum floors_

_Clean bathrooms_

_Pick up Dudley's room_

_Make dinner_

"This is much longer than normal!" exclaimed Harry "there is no way we will get all of this done."

By noon, Harry and Ebony had already managed to get into a lot of trouble with their Aunt and were terrified of what would happen when their Uncle got home. First, they managed to burn the toast and bacon Dudley wanted for breakfast, (and they had used the last of it) and when Aunt Petunia slapped Ebony for 'being so careless with their food' Harry came to her defense.

"Don't hit her, it's not our fault that Dudley is so immature he likes to play with the temperature knob on the stove."

After this outburst, Petunia was livid. She grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on the stove for a few seconds and allowed it to burn. This was an awful punishment, not only because it hurt, but also because it made it almost impossible to do any of the other chores without hurting his hand badly.

Later on, they had gone outside to pull the weeds and trim the plants. While working, a bee flew up behind Ebony and she fell on the rose bushes, crushing the beautiful blooms below her. This earned her another, even harder slap.

They were currently trying to clean the chimney without getting soot all over the living room they had just finished cleaning and were definitely struggling. Also, being only nine, they had a lot of trouble reaching the top. They both decided that this was too hard a chore and that they would do the others first.

They started doing the laundry and finished that task without a hitch, except for the fact that Uncle Vernon came home early. They hadn't finished with either the laundry, or any other chore. They knew they were going to get punished badly. This was the worst they had ever done.

Uncle Vernon walked into the laundry room and said "You two, upstairs, now."

Ebony and Harry were trembling as they walked up the stairs and into the guest bedroom (where they always recieved their punishments). They knew that they would not be eating for while, and were actually glad that they had nothing to eat all day, because they were both so nervous, that they knew that it would have ended up all over the ground.

As Uncle Vernon entered the room, they both cringed and backed into the corner. But, Harry being the male, stepped out in front of Ebony shielding her and offering himself up for punishment.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was found down in his potions lab. He heard his fireplace roar and knew that someone had come to visit him through the floo network.

He walked into his sitting room and saw the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, standing waiting for him.

"Good Afternoon Severus, I trust everything is well," chatted the old man amicably.

"Fine Albus," replied Snape "what can I do for you?"

"Well funny you should ask, I have an errand that I need you to run for me"

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"I need for you to go to Privet Drive and fetch Harry and Ebony"

"No, absolutely not Albus," Severus said forcefully. "I am not going anywhere near James Potters' children, or have you forgot what he did to me while in school?"

"No, Severus I have not forgot, but I do have something to tell you. You should probably sit down," Albus took a deep breath, "now Severus what I am going to tell you will be hard to believe at first, but I can show you a memory to prove it. You have to realize that this was done for your own good."

"Okay Albus tell me NOW before I lose my patience."

"Well, roughly eight years ago two children were born, named Harry and Ebony-" Albus started.

Severus cut him off with, "Yes, Albus I am aware of the fact that Potter had two children, this is no surprise for me."

"No I guess not," Albus said sadly "but what I am about to tell you will be." Taking an deep breath, he went on, "Severus the two children in question were not James', they belong to you and Lily."

"That's impossible Albus, I would have known," Severus stuttered while trying to control his own emotions.

"Well Severus this is the part that will make you angry." Albus started. "After their death, I thought it would be safer for the twins to be put in the care of their aunt and uncle. So I obliviated you, because I knew that you would want to take them into your care."

"…" Severus was unable to come up with any responce as his world came crashing down around him. He struggled to keep the emotionless shield he had so carefully built in place.

"Severus, are you ok?" asked Albus in concern.

"…no Albus, I am not." Severus' words wavered. "I trusted you, and you lied to me. You are the only person in the world besides Lily that I trusted completely, and you lied to me. Took me away from my children. I don't know what you were thinking, but I would have been able to protect much better than those _Muggles_," Severus spat.

"Severus, you have every right to be mad at me," Albus stated with remorse, "and I completely understand if you never trust me again, but you must go and retrieve your children," he stated with a certain urgency. "Earlier this morning an alarm went off in my office alerting me to danger being exposed to them. They may be hurt or worse," Albus said sadly. Then he forcefully said to Severus, "be mad at me, but don't neglect your children because of it."

"You're right Albus," Severus said in resignation. "What kind of alarm? Are they serious injured?" Severus asked in concern.

"I have no way of knowing Severus" replied Albus sadly.

Severus gathered a sack full of potions and ran out the door.

Albus watched him leave wondering if he would ever be able to fix this great mess he had caused.

TBC…

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. I will try to update again soon. Now please make a girl happy and press that little purple button in the corner and review this chapter. **

**I am also looking for a beta, so for anybody who is interested please let me know.**


	3. The Rescue

**Thank you to all my reviewers: **Potions-Mistress25, Daughter of Ares, jharad17, slytherinfan, teddylonglong, sernity1806, silversongs, and panther73110, GoldenPhoenix12.

**Anonymous reviewers:**

Becca: thank you so much for reviewing.

_Last time:_

_Severus gathered a sack full of potions and ran out the door._

**Chapter 2: **

The Potions Master ran to the edge of the wards surrounding Hogwarts and apparated to Privet Drive. When he appeared on Privet Drive and saw number four, he felt a new sense of urgency and protectiveness surge inside him. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, even though he felt like knocking it down and rushing inside.

What looked like a young whale answered the door, "what do you want?" he spat.

Reigning in his temper, as he was quickly losing what control he had Severus replied, "I am here to collect the two young children who reside in the residence."

"Dad," the boy shouted, "there is someone here who is looking for the freaks."

An even bigger man came down the hall, took one look at the menacing potions master and his eyes widened. "What do you want with those two worthless pieces of scum?" Vernon questioned in a hateful tone.

Severus closed his eyes and sighed, dreading the state he would find his two newly discovered children in, based on their relative's treatment of them when they weren't even in the room.

"You will refrain from insulting the children living under this roof whilst I am in the room," Severus snarled. He could feel his blood boiling with anger the longer he stood in this room.

"Why do you even care about them?" Vernon asked.

"They are my children," Severus replied in an ominous tone "and I have come here to take them to live with me. Where are they?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Vernon didn't answer and looked terrified as Snape drew his wand to locate them.

Murmuring the location spell he noticed with a certain rush of anger that they were both located in the closet under the stairs. He rushed to the door and opened it. Seeing what was inside he choked back a sob. He cast _Lumos_ for better visibility and saw two little children (much smaller than nine year olds should be) inside huddled together. He felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes as they flinched away from him and he conjured a blanket to cover them as they had hardly any clothing covering them. He knew in that instant that he wanted nothing more than to hex the oblivion out of the Dursley's, but that would have to wait as the children needed to be attended to.

"Come here children," Severus coaxed in a much more gentle tone than he felt like exhibiting "I won't hurt you." He felt his heart breaking as he saw the doubt and fear in the chil- no _his_ children's eyes when he spoke to them. "I'm your daddy and I am going to take you away from these people," Severus said in as gentle tone as he could muster "don't you want to leave this place and never come back?"

The children nodded, but still made no move towards the door. In fact they looked even more frightened than they did a minute ago. Severus turned around and saw the reason for their sudden frightened looks. Behind him was Vernon Dursley making faces and hand motions trying to keep the children quiet. Severus had to do something before he killed the evil family that his children were forced to live with by some old man. He quickly gathered up the two kids, ignoring their flinches, and ran outside and apparated to Snape Manor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appearing on the steps in the front of the huge mansion, the two children fell out of Severus' arms and started getting sick on the ground, which was hard considering they had nothing in their stomachs to begin with. Severus' heart constricted with sympathy for the two little people in front of him who had never been given the opportunity to be children. He silently vowed to change this as he helped Harry and Ebony stand and walk into his house.

Once getting inside the house he took Harry and Ebony into his lab to assess the damage done by the children's _relatives_. Taking off Harry's shirt first he felt the sudden urge to cry. Before him was an almost solid bruised back with some minor cuts on top.

"Harry," he said with a concerned voice "did your uncle do this to you?" he asked, hoping to get an honest answer the first time.

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he shook his head. "No," he said, "I fell."

Severus' face crumpled as he heard the most common answer for that question an abused child would give. "Now Harry," he said semi-stern voice, "don't lie to me, I know that you didn't just fall. Please tell me the truth." He asked again, "did your uncle do this to you?"

This time Harry burst into tears as he nodded his head 'yes'. Severus could not take anymore of this and grabbed Harry and brought him to his chest, still being mindful of the bruises covering his back. He also noticed that Ebony, _his daughter_, lay sleeping on the small cot next to the lab table.

"Now Harry, what do you say to a nice warm bath with your sister and then we will get you all healed up?'" Severus asked hoping Harry would answer for himself. He seemed to be considering what would be the right answer as he looked at Severus. Severus sighed sadly, "There's no wrong answer" he added hoping to make it easier for Harry to choose. Hearing this, Harry looked at his new father through his shaggy hair and nodded his head shyly.

"Okay then," said Severus, glad that Harry had chosen for himself "let me just wakeup your sister now." Severus bent down and gently woke Ebony from her light sleep. "Sweetheart," he said with a voice one would use while helping a hurt bird, "I am going to give you and your brother a nice warm bath now okay?"

She nodded her head with uncertainty and replied " 'Kay" before silently following her brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus filled the tub with warm water and asked his kids to check to make sure the temperature wasn't too hot.

He was so surprised when Ebony touched the water and innocently said "Sir, we're not 'llowed to have warm baths."

Severus once again felt anger well up inside of him at this statement, but pushed it back down inside himself in order not to frighten them more. "Ebony," Severus started sadly, "you _are _allowed to have warm baths. In fact, it is expected that you take warm baths."

"Oh," Ebony and Harry said in unison.

Severus placed Harry and Ebony in the bathtub noticing the almost identical signs of abuse on both of them. He also painfully noticed that even when placed in a tub filled with toys both of the kids just sat there. Severus left the room for a moment and when he came back in, the Harry and Ebony were splashing each other and he bent crouched next to the tub and got splashed. Everything and everyone froze, Harry and Ebony both with a look of sheer terror over what had happened. Severus hated the fact that they were scared over playing with their father.

He put his hand in the water, both children flinched, and he splashed them in the face. They both started laughing uncontrollably and Severus was glad that for once he did the right thing in his life.

**A/N:** Well…another chapter up. Hopefully they are not getting worse. Please read and review. Thank you for those of you who have been reading.

**I am also still looking for a beta, so if anybody is interested, please let me know.**


	4. I love you daddy

**A/N: At end of chapter**

_Last Time:_

_He put his hand in the water, both children flinched, and he splashed them in the face. They both started laughing uncontrollably and Severus was glad that for once he did the right thing in his life. _

**Chapter 3****: "I love you daddy…"**

After finishing their bath, the twins were pulled out of the bath tub, dried off, and taken down to Severus' lab to be healed. What Severus didn't expect was the twins' violent reactions when trying to heal them.

He grabbed the healing balm that would completely rid Harry and Ebony's skin of all cuts and bruises, but when he turned around his heart clenched as he saw his children flinch away from him again.

"It's alright," he tried to reassure them, "I am just going to rub this all over your back and you will feel better."

They looked at him, distrust in their eyes, and he once again felt the strong urge hurt the Dursley's, he was needed there. He tried to soften his face to look honest and hoped that they would calm down and trust him.

After he had spread the ointment all over their backs, he picked them up off of the lab table and put them on the ground. They looked at him, wondering what to do next, and Severus vowed that he would make his children realize that they can make decisions for themselves and that they would not get in trouble for anything that has to do with their own opinions.

"Well…would you guys like to go into the kitchen and get some lunch?" Severus asked, trying to ease the look on their scared faces.

The twins looked to be trying to figure out what was the right answer. With a new wave of anger Severus realized what the problem was.

"Harry and Ebony, this was not meant to be a trick question," Severus tried to explain in a calm voice, "I will never withhold food from you as a punishment. There will always be food available for you when you need it," he explained hoping to get his point across. He could not believe that the Dursleys would starve _his_ children.

They looked at him warily, but followed him to the kitchen. Once they all made it there he started preparing lunch for the three of them.

_Are sandwiches alright? He thought to himself, what should I give them. Goodness, I don't know __how__ to be a parent. Do they need something softer and easier to digest__…_

These thoughts continued for the duration of his preparing lunch, but his fears were unnecessary. For when they all sat down the children looked as if they had been given one million dollars.

Severus filled his plate, and then noticed that his children were just sitting there watching him. His heart clenched as he painfully realized that they believed that they didn't deserve food.

"Harry, what would you like to eat? Soup or sandwich or both?" he asked, hoping that he would get an answer.

Harry sheepishly brought his hand up and pointed timidly to the sandwich. Severus smiled with pride as he gave his son the sandwich.

"Good boy Harry, thank you for telling me what you wanted. I am very proud of you!!!" Severus exclaimed. "Now Ebony which would you like?" he questioned. She seemed to be the more timid of the two, and Severus thought that he might have a harder time getting her to answer.

Ebony seemed to be trying to decide if it was okay for her to pick what she wanted like her brother, but in the end she ended up sitting there until Harry finally leaned over and asked her what she wanted.

Harry then sat straight up again and in a very timid and frightful voice he quietly asked "Can Ebony have some soup please?"

Severus replied "of course," and poured Severus a bowl of soup. "Here you go Ebony, it's hot though so make sure you blow on it," Severus warned. Ebony rewarded her father with a quick smile that made Severus' heart soar.

They quietly finished their dinner and then Severus announced that it was time for bed. He took them upstairs to their room and sat them on their beds. He then picked up the pajamas that he had been given by Albus, and dressed them for the night. He tucked them in and asked them if they would like for him to read them a bedtime story.

They nodded vigorously, and Severus smiled because his children were finally becoming comfortable with telling them what they wanted. He chose several books that he had as a child and offered them to Harry and Ebony. The children both agreed on the same book, and Severus started reading, "Once upon a time…" (A/N: I'm not going to come up with a story, but if anyone would like to feel free to email me with it)

By the time he was halfway finished with the story, both of his lovely children were fast asleep. He quietly got up from where he was sitting and walked over and kissed them both on the forehead and turned off the lamp.

He then went into his bedroom, (which was right across the hall from the twins') and took a shower to relax his muscles which were very sore and tired. After his shower he went straight to bed to catch up on such much needed sleep.

What he didn't realize was what was going on in his children's room:

Both of his children were tossing and turning caught up in a horrible nightmare which they didn't realize was real.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Severus woke with a start, and couldn't figure out why until he heard a second scream. He raced out of his room and across the hall to his children's room. What he saw stopped his heart cold.

Both of his children were curled up against the headboard trying to make themselves as small as possible. Smaller targets are harder to hit, he realized with fury. With every step he made towards them, they tried to make themselves even smaller.

"Harry, Ebony, it's just me, it Daddy," he tried to reason. "There's nothing to be afraid of, I am not going to hurt you," he said in a very calm and soft voice.

The children slowly came uncurled and looked around, trying to figure out where they were. Then they saw their father in the room and everything rushed back to them and they both flung themselves at Severus without even thinking about it.

Severus was completely startled as he suddenly found himself with an armful of nine-year-old. He was so surprised, but he wasn't going to trade it for anything. He was so happy, that he allowed his carefully placed mask to slip as a few stray tears slide down his face.

He pulled them closer to him and whispered in their ears, "Its okay, Daddy's here. Nothing is every going to ever hurt you again…" On and on he whispered until he felt them both fall back asleep. He took them back to his room and placed them in his bed with him. Right before he fell asleep for the second time that night, he heard his little girl say to him "I love you daddy," and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

TBC…

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I haven't updated in a long time, and I sad I wasn't going to ever neglect my story, but alas I have recently. Life has been really hectic lately what with finals and the ending of the first semester, so I truly apologize for not updating in such a long time. Hopefully the next chapter will be out next weekend.

Good news though, I found myself a beta. So thanks mushcorn for being my beta!!!!!

Thank to all my reviewers! You all make my day!!!


	5. Setting Things Straight

_Last time: _

_Right before he fell asleep he heard his little girl say quietly, "I love you daddy," and for the first time in many years he fell asleep with a smile on his face._

**Chapter 4: Setting things straight…**

Waking up with two warm bodies snuggled up against him, Severus' mind raced to remember what had happened last night, and it all came back to him in a rush. Severus was filled with a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time when he remembered what his daughter had softly called him.

Looking down at his two newly-found children, Severus felt a strong feeling of love erupt inside him. They looked so young and innocent while sleeping. Severus vowed that their lives would be much better from this point forward.

With a sigh, he got out of bed remembering with regret, this was the day he would take Harry and Ebony to Hogwarts, and face Albus Dumbledore again for him, and the first time for the two fragile children. With this thought he felt a surge of anger and betrayal well up within himself, which he hurriedly forced back down in case Harry or Ebony awakened and noticed the feelings that he felt about all that had occurred on his normally placid face.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed in his usual black clothing, Severus decided he should wake the twins so they could leave for Hogwarts as quickly as possible.

Carefully rubbing their shoulders, Severus said "Come on Harry, Ebony, it's time to wake up…" on and on he repeated this until they both startled awake looking around quickly for whatever had awakened them. Then seeing their father, they both visibly relaxed, but not completely.

"Come on kids," Severus said softly so as not to startle them even more, "let's go get dressed and have some breakfast so that we can go on a little outing today."

He slowly extended his hands and they hesitantly took them. Smiling, he took them by the hand and led then across the hall to their bedroom and told them that their clothes were in the closet, and they were to get dressed while he went downstairs to make breakfast.

After their father left, Harry and Ebony looked at each other in confusion. Ebony quietly voiced what they were both wondering.

"Isn't it our job to cook breakfast?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders in reply and opened the closet door. Inside were a lot of new, clean clothes which they both regarded in awe, wondering whose those could be. They both knew of course that the clothes were not meant for them though, so they quickly put on their old clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.

As they walked into the kitchen, they both saw their father cooking breakfast and hurried forward to help him.

When he saw his children rush over to help him, Severus couldn't understand why, but then it dawned on him that they believed that it was their job to cook, and he felt a rush of hatred towards those muggles.

"Little ones," he started softly, "you don't need to help me with the cooking. That is my job as the parent to provide for you and take care of you. Cooking is no longer going to be a chore required for you to complete. Do you understand?" he asked gently.

He saw two barely noticeable and hesitant nods come from his children and he smiled, glad that he was able to cleared that up. Then he noticed that they were still wearing the clothes, no, they couldn't even be considered clothes, more like rags, from the Dursley's.

"Harry, Ebony, why are you still those _disgusting_ clothes?" he asked.

Harry replied, "What else would we wear sir?" confusion and fear clearly written on his face.

Severus sighed and explained, "The clothes hanging in the closet in your room are yours. Now that you two are living with me, you will always have nice clothes that fit you. Now let's go back upstairs and get you dressed in some of your new clothes that fit."

He took their hands and led them upstairs.

After dressing them both with care in their new clothes he was addressed with a chorus of "thank you sir's" and stopped suddenly. Remembering that he was forced to call his own father 'sir', he decided that he had better clear this issue up right now.

He turned around and knelt down to face them, and said, "Children, I am your father, and I do not expect you to call me 'sir'" he explained hoping they would understand.

"What should we call you then?" Ebony asked, completely forgetting what she had called him the night before while falling to sleep.

"Well…you could call me father, daddy, or if you are not comfortable using those yet, you may call me Severus."

Harry and Ebony looked at each other and then replied "Okay, Daddy." much to Severus' delight.

"Okay kiddos, let's go downstairs and finish our breakfast," Severus said scooping up the two most precious things in the world to him.

After breakfast, Severus quickly cleared the dishes away with a wave of his wand and gathered his children carefully in his arm and apparated to Hogwarts.

Once they arrived, it took a while until Harry and Ebony were able to stand on their own to continue their journey due tothe severe dizziness that overtook them. Severus felt bad that he could not make this form of transportation easier for them.

Once things were no long spinning for the two young kids, the three started up the hill towards the gates of Hogwarts. Harry and Ebony were in complete awe of the huge and beautiful palace-like structure in front of them.

As they approached the door, it suddenly opened, startling them all.

TBC…

**A/N:** Sorry once again for taking so long to update. Life has been kinda hectic, and I have pushed this aside in favor of other things. I am going to try to update once a week, but there is not guarantee that it will happen. Thank you so much to my reviewers, I love you all.

Also thank you so much to my beta reader Mushcorn.


	6. What have I done?

_Last Time: _

_As they approached the door, it suddenly opened, startling them all._

**Chapter 5: "What Have I Done?"**

Coming out of the Entrance Hall stepped none other than the evil caretaker of Hogwarts, Argus Filch along with his faithful and scruffy looking cat Mrs. Norris.

Both children gasped and quickly cowered behind their father. Severus snarled at Filch realizing that it was him that frightened his children. Filch knew he had upset the volatile potions master and slowly walk away from the doors.

When Severus stepped towards the doors, he noticed that his children had not moved, in fact, them seemed paralyzed in fear and staring at the spot that was now void of the mean looking caretaker. Seeing this, Severus realized that Mr. Filch's expression must have resembled one their Uncle would wear when he was taking out his anger on them. Severus quickly decided he needed to remove them from the current situation. Severus swooped down and scooped both Harry and Ebony up into his arms. Both children quickly gathered their father's robes in their hands and tried to make themselves as small as possible against their father's chest. This action warmed Severus' heart, as he slowly was beginning to realize that his children were starting to trust him.

Severus walked with a brisk pace up to the Headmaster's office, determined to have something done to keep the caretaker away from his precious children. Muttering the password under his breath, so as to not wake the children that had quickly fallen asleep against his chest, the Potions Master quickly ascended the staircase leading to the office of Albus Dumbledore.

--

Dreading the conversation that he knew would occur inside the room, Severus hesitantly knocked on the office door.

After a minute he heard a faint "Come in" and stepped inside. Once inside, he saw Albus, who was like a father-figure to him. Severus noticed at once that the Headmaster looked more tired and paler than normal.

"Are you ill Headmaster?" Severus asked with a hint of concern entering his voice, "do you need anything?" he continued.

"No Severus, I'm fine, just paying for my mistakes of the past," Dumbledore said resignedly.

Severus still looked confused, but continued on with what he came here to say, slowly he lay Harry and Ebony down on an empty chair, and he winced as he saw them curl together as if trying to find some sort of comfort in each other, even in their sleep.

Seeing this, Albus winced himself and looked even more devastated than before.

Not noticing the change in his mentor's demeanor, Severus started angrily:

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? PLACING TWO INNOCENT CHILDREN WITH PEOPLE THAT SO OBVIOUSLY HATE THEM? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW THOSE _MUGGLES_ TREATED THEM WHILE THEY WE WITH THEM?" he spat venomously.

He then realized, with regret, that he had forgotten to put a silencing spell around them when he looked over as the two topics of this particular discussion and saw that they cowering in fear from the loud shouting that came from their father.

Feeling like his heart was shattering, Severus slowly approached them and reached out to comfort them, which they accepted readily but not without two very pronounced flinches radiating from them first.

Carefully gathering his two precious bundles in his arms, he sat down with them in his lap and waited until they were calmed down some to continue his own speech more calmly.

During this silent exchange between Severus and the twins, Albus was beginning to realize what a mistake he had made when he decided to keep the twins away from Severus. He also realized just how much Severus actually loved his newfound children.

"Headmaster," Severus started, "my questions still stand. I would prefer it if you would answer all of my questions honestly and explain why you did what you did," Severus stated with venom in his voice, but managed to keep from shouting any further.

"Severus, my boy, I don't even know where to begin," Albus started quietly. He knew that after today, he could lose everything he loved and held dear to him.

Severus sighed impatiently, and said sarcastically, "how about the beginning?"

Dumbledore sighed as if he was preparing himself for a long journey. "All right," he said, "it all started when Lily first found out she was expecting. She came to me one day and was worried that the babies would be in danger. I calmed her down somewhat and told her I would come up with some sort of plan. She then went home and told yo-"

"Albus," interrupted Severus, "I know all of this, just skip to the parts that will answer my questions" he exclaimed heatedly.

"Fine Severus," Dumbledore continued, "When Sibyll Trelawney came for her job interview, she started reciting a prophecy, one that involved a set of twins. There weren't any twins, except for Harry and Ebony, due around the time of the prophesy was made, so those that knew of the prophesy knew who it was referring to. So we all had a meeting and discussed different matters. As a group we decided, even if it was with a great deal of reluctance, that it would be best if it seemed as though the twins belonged to James and Lily. They went into hiding, and as you very well know, were attacked and killed shortly thereafter. Severus, I made the decision that the twins would not be safe with you because too many other followers of Voldemort were angry, and would do anything to get rid of the "Potter twins." Lily died protecting her babies, and therefore they were safer living with someone who could give them the same blood protection as their mother since she died protecting them that protection was solidified by sending them to Lily's only sister. After deciding this, I obliviated every memory of yours concerning the twins, because if I didn't, I was afraid that you might not act rationally and in the process get yourself killed. I couldn't lose you so soon after losing the person who was like a daughter to me. Severus, don't you see?" pleaded the headmaster, "this was best option for everyone at the time."

"Everyone except the two people that matter most," Severus said, trying to choke down the emotion he felt welling up inside of him. "What about the abuse Albus?" Severus questioned, "Was that worth it? What if they never heal from the fear and wounds that run deep in them because of the abuse they suffered at the hands of those that was entrusted with their care?"

"Severus," Albus spoke calmly, "I have failed both you and your children, I know. But now you have found each other and can live together. They will never have to go back to the Dursley's again."

"Of course they won't Albus! Even if you wanted them back there, I would never allow it," Severus said firmly. "Now we still have much to discuss, but it will have to be at a later time since I would like to take these two down to the Hospital Wing to have Poppy give them a proper checkup and make sure they are alright. Goodnight Albus," Severus stated, his voice holding no emotion. Then he briskly walked out of the office.

Nobody but the phoenix sitting beside him heard the great headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sigh and say softly, not being able to control his emotions as they overwhelmed him, "What have I done," as a lone tear made its way into his snow white beard.

**A/N:** Sorry again for the long wait. I am trying to get them out sooner, but it's not really working. School is really getting in the way of writing, and it is kind of getting annoying. Anyway I am rambling, so thank you to all my reviewers. Once again please read and review.

Special thanks to my amazing beta Mushcorn, who makes all of this readable for you guys.


End file.
